


no... you would not know.

by Paperjammed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperjammed/pseuds/Paperjammed
Summary: oblivio and vrae'nah have a heart to heart.(context for peeps whove never heard of either, oblivio is the goddess of death and vrae'nah is a valkyrie who doubles as oblivio's right hand woman)





	no... you would not know.

You'd think that being almost as old as the universe would mean you've seen everything this world had to offer.

She, alongside others, witnessed feats that ranged from world-changing to insignificant, from the rise of empires to the birth of a single child. Nothing much really phased her at this point, though, it was unfortunate that she was associated more to the negative spectrum of the universe. Being known to be the reason for so much sorrow and loss saddened Death as well, because unlike popular opinions, she's very much fond of life.

She was even more fond of Life though, Oblivio always looked up to her older brother and admired him. Natural charisma and leadership skills were things she always aspired to have one day, so she didn't really mind when Maleva took charge when their brother was absent.

However, she wouldn't have ever suspected that there was always something darker in his intentions. Thinking about it now, she thought herself foolish for trusting him _and_ following his requests without question.

Watching Light cast his brother away from the Celestial Plane without hesitation definitely surprised her, though Lumino was always known to be lacking empathy. Maleva didn't seem to mind either, merely giving his sister a last smile before being banished, never to be seen again.

Oblivio watched as the consequences of his actions rippled through the Celestial Plane, discussion sparking up amongst the other gods much more frequently, discussing what must be done to ensure this never happens again (which was unlikely, as nobody else had the power to create life as strong as Maleva did), and how one can go about replacing Life himself to restore the balance of the universe (something both Lumino and Caeles were very particular about). 

In one such discussion, Oblivio opted to be left out, leaving Azeroth to hopefully summarize the important points for her. All this talk of replacing Maleva, or how terrible Maleva was, or any other similar topic drained her, and she was still grieving for her brother, regardless of how "evil" he was.

So she instead took a stroll around Grimgr, as lately, she's never had the opportunity to really do so, being busy in the afterlife and all.

She nodded when other celestials greeted her, and she admired the natural beauty of the floating island, but then she noticed something when she eventually reached the very edge of the island.

Her loyal Valkyrie commander, who was just recently promoted to Protector Prime by the gods, was sitting alone. She wore no armour, had no weapons, her wings seemed to droop slightly from their usual proud stance as she stared into the nothingness below her, her legs hanging off the edge of the island, the cloak she was given as a sign of her authority was laid beside her, almost sadly. Truly an odd sight.

At first she debated whether or not she should approach, she knew the value of her commander's privacy, but there was something about the way Vrae'nah simply sitting there that didn't sit well with her.

So she approached the seraphim, the feathers serving as her ears rustled when Death's footsteps were heard, but she didn't budge. Oblivio sat next to her, careful not to wrinkle her gown as she folded her legs below her, her bony hands clasped on her lap. 

Silence drifted between the both of them, and neither said a word. Upon closer inspection, Oblivio noticed a single feather in Vrae'nah's gauntlet-less hands, the valkyrie spinning the mix of black and white in her fingers.

"...This is all I have left of him," Vrae'nah finally spoke, though in a much softer voice than expected. 

Oblivio was confused. _What did she mean by that?_ When suddenly, she remembered.

Ah. So that was why.

She didn't take part in many of the discussions the gods had concerning what must be done after banishing Maleva, in fact she spaced out most the time, the words going in and out of her ears (if she had any, that is). She heard suggestions of banishing anyone related to her brother, but she never knew when they actually carried out those orders.

Orders that would've gone directly to Vrae'nah.

There was a pause before Oblivio turned to properly face the seraphim. "Did you take part?" she asked softly. Vrae'nah merely nodded once. "And he... was the last?" she continued to ask, expression softening. Another pause, and she nodded again. "He always knew how to hide from me." A bittersweet chuckle left the valkyrie, her eyebrows furrowed.

She turned her head once again, now facing away from her and looking into the same cloudy void the seraphim stared into, knowing that somewhere below there, her commander's other half was either dead or alive, but suffering.

She knew that pain all too well.

"I understand how you feel," she told her, remembering her own brother. She was surprised to hear a scoff from beside her, something she never heard from the seraphim directed towards her. "I mean no offense, my lady, but you do not understand how I feel, let alone know," she replied, her fingers' grip on the feather tightening. "No... you would not know."

If Oblivio had lips, she would've pursed them, but instead she tilted her head, concerned and confused. "We both casted our brothers out into the unknown, yes, but I believe that is where the similarities end," Vrae'nah elaborated, finally raising her head. "Then could you tell me the differences?" Oblivio asked, shifting her position to mimic Vrae'nah's.

Although hesitant at first, the valkyrie spoke. "Unlike me, you still have family, my lady. You have another brother, a husband, nieces, and nephews. But I..." She paused, furrowing her eyebrows, "...Vaex'nah was the last of my blood, I am sure you are more than aware of that... Not only that, but you yourself did not banish Maleva, His Gloriousness did." Her eyes drooped slightly, and she bowed her head once again. "I... I was the one who threw him off this very ledge. I was the one who took his wings and sent him to his demise," she spoke through gritted teeth, her bottom lip trembling.

"He wasn't the only one either. I took the others' wings as well, I was the only one who could. I was so used to witnessing mortals' deaths but never did I think would I see the day where I would take my own kind's lives as well..." Her voice trailed off as she continued, and against everything Oblivio knew of her commander, Vrae'nah wept.

She was stunned, watching tears travel down her cheeks, so much so that she was unsure of what she must do to comfort her. "I did it because I was told to. And I must obedient to the wills of the gods, do I not?" Vrae'nah continued between sobs, "I did it because it was what I was told to be the best for everyone. I did it because they told me it was _good_." Her hands held her head in her hands as she cried, the feather held tightly between two fingers.

They remained that way for a moment, Vrae'nah sobbing into her hands and Oblivio watching, unsure of what to do. "My lady... if that is what is good..." she continued speaking, raising her head once again to face Death, "...Then perhaps I do not _want_ to do what is good... But my whole life has revolved around doing what was good... what I believed to be lawful, and right, what others tell me is lawful and right... I...." Her eyes closed as she took a moment to calm her breathing, "I do not understand what is _good_ anymore..."

Finally, Oblivio's motherly instincts took over, and she gently pulled the seraphim into a hug, folding her wings and petting her hair, her bony fingers untangling the tight braid that was always tied around her head. Vrae'nah did not resist, rather, she wrapped her own arms around the goddess, sobbing into the fine fabric of her gown.

"My dear... nobody truly knows what is good in this world," She spoke softly, untying the braid carefully. "Death is necessary, and yet we are seen as bad. Life was perceived to be good, and yet it carries heartbreak, burden, and pain. Nothing in this world can truly be defined as 'good' or 'evil'. Not even you nor I will know what is 'good' or 'evil'." She carefully pulled away, one hand gently combing the seraphim's long blonde hair, the other reaching to wipe her tears. "Rather, I believe you must follow your own perception of what is good," she said, brushing one strand of hair behind one of her wings.

"What I did... was it necessary?" Vrae'nah asked, looking back down at the feather. Oblivio paused, thinking. "...I'm afraid even I don't know, dear," she responded, shaking her head. "If I must follow what I believe to be good... then what I've done... it was evil," she said, and Oblivio could almost see the gears in her head moving. "And evil...must be punished," she finished, a determined look suddenly taking over her expression.

Oblivio's eyes (if she had any) widened. "Vrae'nah-" "My lady, I beg of you." The valkyrie bowed deeply, or at least as deep as she could in her position, "I cannot bear to live with what I've done. I've separated families and friends alike. My actions should not be left unpunished," Her voice shook slightly, but Oblivio could hear the all-too-familiar determination, and knowing that nothing she says would ever convince the other to change her mind, she sighed. 

After a moment of thinking, Oblivio stood, Vrae'nah shifted so that she was kneeling instead. Oblivio took the feather from her hands, twisting it in her own fingers before raising a hand over the other's head.

"Vrae'nah of the Valkyrian Command, for your actions against what is good, I give you the punishment of sympathy. The tears of those you've sinned against, you will cry for them, you will bear their sorrow in your heart for all time, until you believe you have righted the wrongs you have committed." The feather in her hand morphed into a crown of black thorns, the crown descending to float around the seraphim's head, each thorn bobbing up and down as it levitated. "These thorns will make sure that your punishment is carried out effectively, and until they are gone, your tears will never cease."

Oblivio lowered her hand, and Vrae'nah raised her head, and just as she said, tears continued to form and leave her eyes, though the valkyrie herself did not sob. "You are too kind, my lady," she said, a bittersweet smile on her expression. "I don't believe you deserve to be punished, but if this is what reassures you, then so be it." 

She outstretched her hand for the other to take, and she pulled her to her feet once she took her hand. Oblivio picked up the cloak and dusted it off before putting it on the valkyrie's shoulder once again. "Now come, we both still have jobs to do. Life still continues."


End file.
